


【黄旷/双旷】sloppy lover（1）

by PlutoICe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoICe/pseuds/PlutoICe
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)





	【黄旷/双旷】sloppy lover（1）

***ntr搞起来了  
***地下恋情注意  
***囚禁捆绑注意  
***粗暴性爱注意

瞥见息吹稍稍蹙起的眉尖，黄昏放缓了动作。

昏暗的仓库幸是有了落日余晖自窗口透入，否则白天也像黑夜一般不见五指。

倒是昏暗些更好，有些事并不适合光明正大去做。

纱裤半褪于膝弯，抹胸只薄薄覆在两颗红樱之上。金发的少年撑住身前的货架，将后背整个交给身后那人。身后青年也一如既往蛮力中带着温柔，将肉体撞击的声响闷在怀中。

息吹回过脸来，示意身后人将吻交上来，黄昏便一手撩开了那层若有若无的面纱。唇齿相接的时候，他大力箍住了身下少年的腰腹，将酝酿已久的滚烫欲望填了进去。

待少年扶着货架调整好呼吸重新系上裤带，黄昏再才重新将吻贴上去。那个吻印在了少年的面纱上，黄昏也不追究，只是替他拢了拢耳边的碎发。

“我该回去了。”

“今天上晚班吗。”

“嗯…”

“需要送你吗？”

“不。”

息吹拢了拢颈后被汗水沾湿的金发，便直接推门走了出去。

他从没告诉黄昏自己其实并不是驿站里打工的旅行者，他也没解释方才那轻轻蹙眉并不是因为被弄痛了。即便仓库昏暗，透过半掩的门，他也能看见——路过的那皇家马匹上，坐着的正是那远近闻名的近卫队队长。

那个人，他的枕边之人，他的床笫所交。

仅此而已。

自记事起，无双就没输过，无论是竞技场上的剑术切磋，抑或加入近卫队以来的层层晋升。本就只是近卫之家出身的少年郎并没有过多可供骄傲的资本，但是海利亚女神赐予他的天赋加之自身勤奋努力的加成，很快便让无双在近卫队混得风生水起。

谈及身世便不能不谈姻缘。时间让少年出落得落落大方，远看便是一株挺拔的湘竹——不算是多么高挑的个子但有着匀称协调的体型，虽是一张干净清秀的脸让人无法将他和近卫队队长这个称谓相连，常年的作战训练倒让他有着棱角分明的性情和惊人的体格素质。皇家近卫队的队列总是由他打着头阵，那条蓝色的围巾衬着熠熠闪光的甲胄，轻而易举就让城镇里的姑娘们自心底呐喊尖叫。前来提亲的人络绎不绝，但无双总是满不在乎耸耸肩。

“队长还没玩够呢。”

“是这个理。今天的马匹后座，要换哪个姑娘呢？”

说笑的士兵照例挨了无双不痛不痒的一下子。哄笑中混上了口哨声，金发青年只是扬了扬嘴角。

他们说的倒是没错。巡逻演练完照例是无双策马一阵疾奔，总有年轻漂亮的姑娘坐上了后座，搂住了全城镇女孩都垂涎欲滴的近卫队队长的腰身。无双喜欢这样的氛围，他十分清楚所有的眸子都盯在自己身上；他对后座的姑娘并没有多大兴趣，但是她们轻言细语夸赞他的话语倒是很耐听。他也尝试过接纳那些爱意，有几次便顺着姑娘的要求吻了回去，可是结束过后他并没有觉得欣喜，对方渴求激动的举措反倒磕痛了他的鼻梁。

但是他却不动声色有了恋人。

说起这件事，记忆要追溯到几个月前的格鲁德镇。

无双带领着皇家近卫完成了海拉鲁国王交代的守卫任务，照例是在城外过一夜再走。格鲁德人是刻板无情，即便是帮忙守卫了城镇的士兵，只要是沃伊也没有资格踏进城镇一步。篝火旁所有人都渐渐入睡，向来少眠的无双静悄悄转了个弯角，借着大漠的月光练起了剑。金发青年手上挥舞着大师剑，海利亚人特有的尖耳却慢慢支棱了起来——不愧为皇家近卫队的队长，即便挥剑的声响掺杂了漠上风声，也依旧辨别出来这附近多出了另一个人的呼吸声。

大师剑自月光下挥舞着，反射出月的清皎光辉。金发青年挥剑的姿势优美极了，多进一步是有余，少退一步则显得突兀——恰是那分寸极好的把控，让沙丘后面的少年看入了迷；反应过来的时候，脑后用于束发的蓝色束带已经被剑尖挑断了。

这场追逐战实在精彩，无双很久没有遇见这般水平的强敌了。穿着纱装的瓦伊体态轻盈步下生风，一头柔顺的金色披肩发飘扬在风中像是邀请；近卫队队长紧随其后，顺着那窄瘦的脚印奔上了丘峰。当无双终于擒住了身前人的手腕时，殊不知二人已经进入了格鲁德镇的领地。

“什么人在那里？！”

守卫举着枪和火把，对着沙丘后两个气喘吁吁的身影大喝一声。

纱装可以在格鲁德人眼中蒙混过去，可这骗不了同为海利亚人的无双。近卫队队长承认，被他擒住手腕摁在地上的少年有一张姣好的面容，单是露在面纱外的珀蓝眸子就让人心旷神怡，更不用提那精致的肚脐和柔韧的腰线了。即便这样，无双还是扬起了嘴角：“是偷看他人练剑的沃伊啊。”

“你也并非瓦伊…”

身下人还在尽力挣扎着，后腰随着动作凹出了两个好看的腰涡。

“直到现在也摸不清状况吗？”捏紧了少年的肘骨俯下身子，无双压低了声音：“执行守卫任务的近卫队队长抓住了想要浑水摸鱼入侵格鲁德镇的沃伊，你说说看，谁的脑袋更难保住？”

“……”

可是真的当格鲁德守卫的火把探到那座沙丘后时，只寻觅到了两个深浅不一的脚印。

借着月光，无双扬起了手中的缰绳，战马嘶吼一声，借着月光自大漠中驰骋起来。金发青年身后，略显娇小的少年将脸藏在面纱后，只是稍稍搂住了面前人的腰。

无双不得不承认，即便是他那双玩世不恭的眼睛，望向息吹时也得停顿上三五秒。

无双只是随手做了件所谓“好事”，让少年从伪装瓦伊的罪行中幸免。但是那少年没有要下马的意思，他也没再做表示。到了海利亚村的家中，少年取下面纱时，无双脑海中几个叫得上名的海利亚女子在那刹那便全都黯然失色。

无双也承认，少年袒露出身体作为答谢时的动作未免也熟练得过头了些。可即便这样，他也没能欺瞒过自己在目睹少年褪下衣裤时就挺立起的分身。事实证明这位凌人之上桀骜不驯的近卫队队长只是个处子，平日里金发青年玩弄着女孩子感情的姿态有多潇洒，此刻在床上不知所措的模样便有多狼狈。息吹被那青涩的吻和胡乱冲撞的动作弄得一阵烦躁，索性撑身起来将无双按在了身下，惹得无双周身像是三伏天的太阳一般滚烫。

近卫队队长的学习能力远超常人，一来二去反倒是息吹落了下风。初涉情事的人毫无章法的顶撞总能让息吹绷紧了脚尖轻叫出声，加之近卫队队长尝到了甜头后总在夜里三番四次折腾不休；无双总有些乱七八糟的点子用来折磨他，在他哼歌做着料理时三两下扒掉他的裤子突兀顶进来，又或者是在清晨还未醒来时用一个深吻耗尽他胸肺里的空气…

他们的体肤之爱多于言语，这也是无双一直没有公开二人关系的缘故。

息吹并不爱他。

虽然当无双结束一天的任务回到所谓“家”中，息吹总是履行着身为恋人的职责预备上满桌的饭菜等着他回来；虽然当无双第一次将少年的被褥抱上了自己的床上时，少年并没有拒绝而是在当晚就蜷缩进了自己的怀中；虽然当无双收紧小腹将滚烫的白浊填进少年内腔后，吻着他的耳垂询问他是否愿意和自己在一起时，息吹微微喘着气回应了个同意的目光……

无双是泡在名为爱的蜜罐中长大的，他熟谙爱意就像熟悉海拉鲁的每一寸土地；很显然，每当无双正视着少年那双珀蓝的眸子时，总是能清晰而失望的发现，息吹并不爱他。息吹做料理时可以愉悦哼起歌，息吹抚摸驿站的小狗时会温和扬起唇角…但是息吹在他身下喘息时，息吹挣脱开那个深吻时，息吹例行公事般告知他路上小心时，那双眸子空洞得就像那湾深不可测的卓拉湖。

但是无双从不将失落表露于外——他是那么骄傲，那么自信，他自出生到现在还从未输过。他可以承认他爱息吹轻浅的嗓音，他爱那少年垂眸时眼睫像扇子般的弧度，他爱那一头柔顺似瓦伊的金发，但是他不承认息吹不爱他，这是他的底线。他不明白息吹不爱他为何还要接受他，他也不了解息吹和一个并不爱的人做爱时抱着何种想法，他也曾故意在息吹面前用马载着海利亚姑娘说说笑笑假意路过——当然是在逮着碰见过息吹和其他人走得太近的前提下，可是息吹却表现得比他还要满不在乎，这也让无双将早就准备好的银戒狠狠掷到了柜底。

要是可以的话，他真想掐着少年那细伶伶的脖子，正视那双深潭般的眸子，求他爱一爱自己，哪怕给他一个笑容，给他一个充满感情的目光也好；可是他不能，他从没这样卑微过。

他相信，少年对他的不冷不热只是暂时的，息吹总有一天会爱上他——便是近卫队队长抱着这样的自信，放任少年去做任何他想做的事——“反正，他是我的人。”无双甩甩手中的剑，这样想着。

所以，当深匿的秘密被敲开了转角时，无双才发现。

他曾引以自豪的自信，事到如今，不值一提。

TBC.


End file.
